The present invention relates to a post and deck combination for a shelf assembly and, more particularly, to a shelf assembly providing enhanced assembling stability and convenient assemblage.
A type of shelf assembly includes a plurality of vertical posts and a plurality of support boards parallel to the ground. FIG. 13 shows a portion of a conventional shelf assembly, with the portion including a plurality vertical posts 1′, a plurality of horizontal beams 2′, and a support board 3′. Each of the vertical posts 1′ and the horizontal beams 2′ includes a plurality of engaging holes 11′, 21′. Bolts 4′ extend through engaging holes 11′ and 21′ in proper locations and are coupled with nuts 41′ to assemble the vertical posts 1′ and the horizontal beams 2′ together. The support board 3′ is placed on the vertical beams 1′ and the horizontal beams 2′ for supporting articles.
However, the assemblage requires extending the bolts 4′ through the engaging holes 11′ and 21′ and coupling the bolts 4′ with the nuts 41′, resulting in inconvenient assemblage. Furthermore, the shelf assembly is apt to fall when the threading connection between the bolts 4′ and the nuts 41′ is not secure. Furthermore, the support board 3′ rests on the vertical beams 1′ and the horizontal beams 2′ by its weight and is not securely positioned. Thus, the support board 3′ is apt to displace and fall due to impact.
FIGS. 14 and 15 show another conventional shelf assembly including four vertical posts 5′, a plurality of clamping sleeves 6′, and a plurality of decks 7′. Each vertical post 5′ is placed upright from the ground and includes a plurality of engaging grooves 51′ at different heights. Each clamping sleeve 6′ includes a conical surface and is configured to clamp a respective vertical post 5′. Each clamping sleeve 6′ includes a protrusion 61′ for coupling with a respective engaging groove 51′ and is, thus, positioned at the proper height. Each deck 7 includes a disposition portion 71′ parallel to the ground. The disposition portion 71′ includes coupling portions 72′ each having a conic hole 73′ for securely coupling with a respective clamping sleeve 6′.
Although the above shelf assembly can be easily assembled without bolts and nuts, the lowest deck 7′ at the bottommost layer A can only be retrieved after the upper decks 7′ are removed, which is inconvenient to replacement. Furthermore, when it is desired to expand the shelf assembly, a height difference exists between the deck 7′ at height B and the deck 7′ at height C, leading to a poor assembling integrity and inconvenience to placement of objects.
Furthermore, the clamping sleeves 6′ could become brittle after a period of time of use. The decks 7′ will fall when the clamping sleeves 6′ break.